


Love At Its Finest

by Broken_Hearts_Shattered_Dreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fred is still dead, I'm not sorry, Major Character Death is Fred, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Hearts_Shattered_Dreams/pseuds/Broken_Hearts_Shattered_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For three years before the Final Battle, Fred and Hermione were dating in secret. When he dies, leaving Hermione alone and pregnant, George steps in to take care of Hermione and the baby. Can love blossom between the two?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always been a huge Fremione shipper and this story was one that really just hit me on the head. I’ve always wanted to do a really cool Fred/Hermione fic where she and George become really close and I think I’ve finally found the perfect one. I had a couple of other ideas before this one but I ultimately went with this one because it’s the one I liked best. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and remember to leave a quick review.   
> Ariadne

Hermione Granger had never felt a loss quite as deeply as the one that was currently tearing her heart to bits. It quite literally felt like she was being torn apart from the inside out. Though it had been nearly three weeks since the death of the man she had thought she’d marry, she still felt as broken and lost as she had the second she’d seen Fred’s body among the dead. Hermione had hoped to be numb by now, had hoped against hope that she would feel less pain. But no. No, she only felt worse and worse with each passing day. And the worst part? No one even knew. 

No one had known that Fred and Hermione had been dating for nearly three years. Aside from George, that is. She and George felt alone in their grief, though they knew the others felt it. For them however, it was as if a piece of themselves had been taken away. Hermione herself felt like her left lung had been collapsed, crushed under the weight of his death. She couldn’t breathe properly, anyways. Felt like she was dying sometimes. And the nightmares didn’t help. Nightmares where Fred’s body was on top of her, crushing her and breaking every bone in her body. The weight of her grief was becoming something physical, something that could eventually kill her if she didn’t do something about it. 

 

Hermione and George had seen each other once since Fred’s death and that had been the day she’d found out that she was pregnant. She’d feared it since Fred’s death and, after missing her period, she’d gone in to a private muggle doctor for a check. Of course, it came out positive and Hermione was absolutely terrified. She knew that she’d have to tell the truth now. Tell everyone that she and Fred had been dating for three years and that she’d gotten herself knocked up with his baby. She avoided it for two months after the final battle but eventually George had convinced her to tell them at Sunday brunch. He’d be there the entire time, he said, and they wouldn’t hate her either. 

Hermione woke up that morning with a pit in her stomach. She wanted to send a quick owl and tell Molly she wasn’t coming but...Molly was so happy that she was coming. Hermione couldn’t back out now. Besides, George was already preparing them for her announcement. And so she got up and put on a nice sundress. It was a nice day out and Molly had said they’d eat lunch in the garden. After slipping on some sandals and fixing her hair a bit, Hermione apparated over to the burrow with her wand. George had said that no one would attack her but she never could know for certain. She didn’t know Charlie that well, after all and Ron had a temper. As much as she loved and trusted him, she could not lose Fred’s baby because she’d been too naive. 

George was there when she entered the back garden. He’d gathered his family and was warning them quietly that they were not to interrupt Hermione even once. He glared at Ron as he said this. At his side, Harry took this glare seriously and nodded, placing a hand on Ron’s arm. Hermione went quickly to George’s side and hugged him. He hugged her back, whispering a reassuring word in her ear. When she pulled away, Molly and Arthur looked confused. 

“I’m sorry to bother you all but...there’s something you need to know. Something I’ve been keeping from you all. I...I’m sorry that Fred isn’t here for this. I wish he was because he’d know the right words.”

“No he wouldn’t. He’d stumble over them and look at you for the answer.” George put in helpfully, causing her to smile at the thought.

“What’s going on you two? What’s the secret?” Bill asked softly but in a voice filled with authority.

“Harry and Ron, you knew I was dating someone these past years. Someone I love with all myself, didn’t you?”

Harry nodded, seeming to understand. Ron hadn’t gotten there yet. He was nodding, looking terribly confused. George stepped in front of her for a moment protectively. 

“Before Hermione says anything else, I’m going to warn everyone here. You will not judge her for this. It was her partner’s choice to keep this a secret, not hers. You will not harm my sister for this.”

Hermione pulled him back and looked to the crowed gathered before her. She felt the tears gather in her eyes and blinked them back. 

“I was in love with Fred Weasley. He...we were planning to get married and we were going to tell you all. I...I don’t...I can’t...George please...” 

She turned to the man who had become her brother, tears streaming openly down her face now. He pulled her against him and shushed her for a few moments before turning to their family. Molly was crying, her face hidden against Arthur’s chest. Ginny was crying as well, staring at Hermione with a look of heartbroken sympathy. Bill was comforting Fleur who seemed to be struggling against her own tears. Charlie looked calm but sad. Ron was in shock but his arm was outstretched towards Hermione as if he wanted to comfort her. Harry was sobbing, his glasses on his lap, his face hidden in Ginny’s shoulder. 

“That isn’t all. Hermione can’t say it and I wish Fred were here to say it so that I didn’t have to. Lord knows he’d be so bloody proud right now. Hermione is pregnant. Twins. She’s already seen a muggle doctor and we’ve an appointment next week with St. Mungo’s. I’ll be supporting her throughout this entire ordeal because Fred would probably demand it. He loved her. Fred loved her more than he ever loved himself and I know that he would want someone to take care of her. Therefore, I will be stepping in to do just that.”

Hermione, still crying, unglued herself from George and turned to face the family. Ginny was the first to rise from her seat. She flew at Hermione, tears streaming down her face, and hugged her tightly. Sobbing, Hermione hugged her back. Molly got up and hugged them both tightly as well. When they pulled apart, Molly’s hands framed Hermione’s face as she spoke.

“You were afraid we’d be angry with you. Oh, my daughter. There’s no way I could be angry with you for this. This is a gift in the wake of something terrible. You’ll always be my little girl.”

The words sent Hermione into a new waves of sobs and she hugged Molly for all she was worth. Soon, everyone was joining in the hug. This truly was a miracle, George knew. He looked up to the sky and promised his twin that he wouldn’t let him down. Not now, not ever. Hermione and the twins would be cared for and loved until the end of his days.


	2. Two

After brunch, Hermione and Ginny went shopping together. George smiled as he watched them go. Hermione deserved a girls day together and it was the perfect time for them to go. He saw a certain little brother of his that needed answer and it would be better if Ron got those answers from George. George knew all about Fred and Hermione’s relationship, knew the answers to all the questions Ron was going to ask. And he could answer them without hurting Hermione. Hermione had already had an emotional day. She didn’t need Ron’s questions on top of everything else.

Ron looked up and saw that George was beckoning him closer. The two brothers followed each other into the house and to a quiet corner of the living room. Ron was shaking slightly and George knew why. They all knew why Ron was so heartbroken. He’d been in love with Hermione for years. Unfortunately, Fred had gotten there first. Fred had swept her off her feet first and Hermione would always see Ron as her brother. George sighed and waited for Ron to ask his first question. 

“When did this happen?”

“Fourth year.” George decided to just tell him the full story. He sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and continued, “She was sitting on the stairs after the Yule Ball. You had said something really insensitive to her and she was feeling pretty bad about herself. Fred...well his date hadn’t gone very well and he had wanted some time alone. He ran into her while walking and they talked. I don’t know what they talked about and I guess I never will. But the night ended with a kiss, I know that. And the next night, they met again and discussed what they wanted from each other. They agreed to try things out and see if they would work out in a relationship with each other. Three years later...here we are.”

Ron’s face was white. “He loved her, then?” 

George nodded. “More than his own life. When he saw her fighting during the war...he was more scared than I’ve ever seen him. He fought so hard to make sure she was safe. I...yes. Fred loved her.”

“And she loved him?”

Again, George nodded. “He and Hermione were as close as he and I were. Their love was so deep...so true...it was beautiful. The other night, she told me losing him is like losing a lung. She loves him, Ron. She probably always will.”

“Do I...will I ever have a chance? I don’t want to seem insensitive but I...I love her George.”

Sadly, George shook his head. “I don’t think so, Ron. She’s always seen you as her brother. A brother she trusts and loves more than anything in the world...but her brother nonetheless.”

Ron hung his head. “Take care of her, George. I saw how quickly she turned to you today and I know who she’s going to rely on to get her through this and it isn’t going to be me and Harry. It’s going to be you.”

George smiled at his brother. “I’ve already promised Fred that she’ll be taken care of. She’s having twins, you know. They’ll doubtless be like their father and she’ll need someone to help her with them. We’re going to move in together. We’re currently looking at houses. It may not last forever but she wants me close while she’s pregnant and while the babies are young.”

Something lit in Ron’s eyes but he only gave a short nod. “Thank you, George. It means a lot to Harry and I to see her get through this.”

“She will, Ron.”

Ron got up and wandered away, probably to relay the information to Harry. After kissing his mother and clapping his father on the back, George apparated back to the small flat he and Hermione had been sharing. It was a small, two bedroom place that Fred had purchased for the two of them just before the war. He’d planned to bring her here after they’d told their parents. 

Hermione was sitting on the couch, sorting through baby items when he walked in. She smiled at him and he sat next to her. 

“Did you have a good time?” he asked. 

“I did, actually. I think I needed that. Plus, Ginny and I got a lot for the babies when they come. Nothing gender specific yet, of course, but we did get a lot of good stuff. Bottles and the like. I ordered two cribs as well.”

“Good. Have you looked at the list of houses I put down?”

She nodded. “I like the one in Wiltshire but it’s so expensive...”

He knew the one she was talking about. It was a large place, a six bedroom three bath house with a nursery. It came with ten acres of land and was in a quiet, secluded little area. Fred would have insisted she have it. And, with sales going up at the shop, George could more than afford it. He smiled at her.

“Then you’ll have the one in Wiltshire.”

“George, you don’t have to do that.”

“I can more than afford it and you’ll like the space when the little ones are here. Besides, we know that Fred would have insisted you have it. We’ll put a bid in first thing in the morning, Mione.”

“Thank you, George. For everything. I really don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Crash and burn.”

He got up and kissed her cheek before heading into the kitchen to get her a glass of ice water. She was meant to be drinking four glasses of water a day but she would only drink bottled water with ice. It was a bit weird but he understood the weird pregnancy things. When he got back out to the living room, though, she was curled up on the couch asleep. He draped a blanket over her and put the water on the table before going to his bedroom to read a book. ‘Fred,’ he thought ‘I hope you’re watching over us.’


End file.
